Apology Accepted
by BoundToTheBlueMountains
Summary: Maxie felt the boy deserved a more formal apology about the whole "Groudon" incident. However, finding Brendan out like a light in a Pokemon center wasn't something he anticipated. But can a pen and a piece of paper say even more to Brendan than saying it in person? Omega Ruby universe, no slash, no ocs.


**A.N: **My first piece in the Pokemon fandom ;) Hope you guys enjoy. Thought there should be something in here with Maxie that doesn't involve slash or him dating anybody. Just Maxie being his nerdy and anti-social self. XD

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Maxie considered himself to be a simple man. Even though most others would disagree. He had an ambition, one that he felt was for the betterment of humanity, and simply didn't want to see it taken away from him. And his some-what intelligent army of grunts felt the same way.

Seeing how these past few hours went up in flames, quite literally, the majority of the people who knew his name would shake their heads in disgust at how today went down. Some of those people being the very same grunts who worked for him.

He would be lying if he said that didn't hurt.

The intense sunlight from Groudon had dissipated, but it still felt hotter than usual as Maxie slipped off his Crobat and onto the cobblestone streets of Sootopolis. The townspeople had finally lurked out of their houses and started to go back to their daily routines, and Maxie didn't need to weave through the crowd, for the citizens had already shirked away from him in fear, shock, or repulsion.

It was early evening. Above Sootopolis's crater the sky was a beautiful mixture of orange and purple. It hurt the cold and calculating eyes behind his glasses to see orange in the sky once again.

_Some other color would indeed be preferred, _he thought, his gaze locked in front of him absentmindedly. The conversation he had with the child, Brendan now, in front of the Cave of Origin burned in the back of his mind. He barely spoke to the child, and his apology felt not only fake, but also forced. After everything Brendan went through, how scarred he must be physically and mentally, the least he could do was give a truly sincere apology. Brendan did look unconvinced and even a little annoyed when Maxie spoke up, even though his eyes seemed kind.

It struck him as rather amusing that the thought of apologizing to the child _yesterday _would've been unheard of.

The one obstacle holding him back was the fact that Brendan probably wouldn't want to listen. The child most likely hated him after everything that happened. So how would he tell him?

Somehow, lost in his own thoughts, Maxie ended up at the Pokemon Center, which had long since been abandoned for the night. The nurse at the counter gave Maxie an odd look before proceeding to wash the surface of the table.

The center was dimly lit, with the only lights that were on being above the counter the nurse was washing. Oddly enough, it seemed darker in the back of the room. Quietly, his boots echoing on the tiles, the red-clad man slowly walked over to the darkest corner of the room.

Maxie's heart crawled into his throat at what he saw.

On the bed, early in the evening, was Brendan out like a light.

In context, it made sense. He only had Wallace left to fight to obtain his last badge before the Pokemon League, so of course he would stay in the city so he wouldn't need to fly all the way back.

A large Mightyena sat at the foot of the bed, and its ear began to twitch before its head finally rose and is eyes rested on the intruder. It growled lowly as Brendan muttered something incoherent and turned over.

Maxie raised his hands as a sign of truce, and the hyena like creature gave a last look of warning before falling back to sleep.

Turning back to Brendan, Maxie noticed two more Pokemon outside their Pokeballs. A beautiful Altaria was perched on the bedpost, occasionally preening at it's cloud-like feathers in its sleep. And lastly, a Swampert was sharing the bed with Brendan, its massive body curled around the child's protectively as it slept.

The Magma Leader had to admit the scene was heartwarming.

About to turn around, a flash of light caught his eye. Sitting on the bedside table was a notepad and pen. The page on top read:

_To Do:_

_-Call mom and dad_

_-Challenge Wallace_

_-Stock on potions_

_-Throw this away_

"His handwriting could use some improvement," Maxie mumbled before looking at the pad more closely. After a period of consideration, and a quick glance outside to make sure there weren't any witnesses, (even though his reputation couldn't go down any further) he sat down and began to write.

_Child, _

_As I have said before, I do not have the right to call you this any longer. Brendan, my young hero, before you throw this away, please consider my plea. _

_I offer you my genuine apology. My previous one in front of the Cave of Origin was forced and insincere. My own ignorance of my rather foolish ideal made me nearly take your life away, and for that, I am sorry. You are young, and still have a long and bright future ahead of you._

_I understand if you do not take this seriously. Frankly, I do not deserve to be taken seriously after how I treated you. But I can assure you that I do regret my actions and did not intend to destroy the world, but to improve on it. _

_For one so young, you have surpassed my skill as a Trainer, even though I have been one far longer. I urge you to never give up on battling. _

_Though it is not even close to how much I do owe you, I offer you hospitality at my headquarters. I am aware you travel quite often, and I can speak from experience that sleeping outdoors isn't always pleasant, and I'm sure you can vouch as well. This offer isn't much, I know, but I suppose it's the least I can do._

_Brendan, as I finish this letter, I hope you accept my apology, and even if you don't, accept my truce. As said, I deeply apologize._

_~Maxie._

Upon finishing, Maxie sighed and looked out the nearby window. It was pitch black, with stars twinkling above and giving off their own form of fire to the world.

Maxie stood up awkwardly to not awaken the Mightyena, placed the letter on the table, and exited the Pokemon Center.

* * *

The next morning, as the sun blazed above the sea, the Magma leader groggily arose from bed and was about to walk out the door to his bedroom, when a piece of paper taped to the door caught his eye.

_Apology accepted._

_I still hate what you tried to do, but I don't hate you as a person. Well, anymore._

_Azog was really mad this morning. Sorry if he scared you, he tends to get like that around other people._

_Thanks._

_~Brendan_

* * *

**A.N: **Hehe, Azog was actually the name of my Mightyena in my ORAS playthrough. XD

Lemme know if Maxie was in character. I tried my best.

Review please, thanks for reading.


End file.
